By your Side
by MonochromeSky16
Summary: Before the crown caused Simon to lose all of his sanity, he lived for one child named Marceline, who was lost and alone due to the horrific affects of the Mushroom War. The two must wander through the forsaken land together in hopes of possibly finding survivors of the war, or possibly a haven.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:**_

**After seeing the episode with Marceline and the Ice King I was very interested in their backstory and I had an idea to write a story about the two during the after effects of the Mushroom War. Anyway any kinds of reviews are accepted and will be very appreciated. :D**

* * *

Simon's Pov

Everything was quite, not the peaceful kind of quite that soothed me during my days of research; this silence was dreadful and utterly lifeless. I wandered through the remains of a city, which used to be so full of life; I'd used to see people roaming the city whenever I would glance out of my apartment window from time to time.

The after effects of the war was a true sight of horror to me, there was no long a trace of sanity, nor any trace of humanity. The dreadful surrounds around me reminded me of myself, for I am slowly but surely losing the remaining sanity I had left. Why did I have to discover this cursed crown?! It's gave my nothing but misery and pain, but I was getting used to the pain since I have nothing left to lose now.

I sighed to myself and continued to wander until the sound of crying stopped me in my tracks. I looked forward and saw a little girl. Her skin was a pale white and her short hair was as black as the night sky. The sight of another living being gave me an odd feeling, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. The feeling of relief.

Without a second thought I rushed over to the girl, once she looked up at me I took my hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears. "What's wrong, child?" I asked curiously. My question only made the girl break down in tears. "Everything gone…m-my mother…she's gone too" She managed to say to me. I tried my best to comfort the little girl but her tears would not stop streaming down her face, then I looked up and saw the remains of a toy store. An idea popped into my head and I quickly headed over to the toy store. I looked through the selection of stuffed animals and found a stuffed bear. It was an almond brown color, the legs and arms were longer that the body and the eyes were made of simple, black buttons. I grabbed the toy and went back to the girl, handing her the bear. She smiled at it and hugged it in her arms.

"Thank you mister" She thanked, she held the bear tightly against her chest as if she was afraid that she could lose the object.

"No thanks are necessary, young one." I looked at her as she focused her attention on the bear, I couldn't leave her alone here, she's just a child. A child who shouldn't have witnessed the horror of the war.

"Do you have a name?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded. "I'm Marceline" She answered. I took out my hand to her. "Well then Marceline, would you like to join me. It's dangerous to be here especially if you have no one to protect you" Marceline thought about her answer for a slight moment and made her final decision.

"I'll go with you mister….um, what's your name?" Marceline asked curiously. "My name is Simon" I said. Marceline smiled and grabbed my hand, holding it gently as we left the dead city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, MonochromeSky16 here! First I have to say that I'm sorry that this chapter is rather short but I promise that I'll make up for it next chapter! It's just that this chapter is necessary for the plan I have for next chapter. Well anyway on with the story!**

**Don't forget to rate and review. ^_^**

* * *

Silence was all that was heard as Marceline and I walked through a town, which was unsurprisingly effected by the war as well. Nothing was the same, the small houses were burnt to the ground and corpses were scattered thought out the ground, the sight and stench of rotting bodies made me want to vomit but Marceline was more effected by this than I was, as her innocent eyes also viewed the terrifying scene around her. She held my hand tightly and tried her hardest to not think about the scenery around her.

"It's okay, were almost out of this town" I said, attempting to calm her down. All she did was look away from me with a look of confusion and anger on her face.

"Why…why are humans so stupid?!" Her sudden outburst stunned me but I can see why she would say that, humans are well-known for causing war, even in our history war was common. Very common, and for illogical reasons: gaining power, wiping out other races, even if different societies don't agree with each other.

Although Marceline might look human, she is a half-demon from the Nightosphere. She informed me that her mom was a human and her father is a full-demon who governs the Nightosphere. Her mother had died in the war, trying to protect her and her father's whereabouts are unknown at the moment.

"I won't disagree with you Marceline, my race can be inhumane, it seems that all we're good for is causing destruction." I said.

"But why!? I don't get it!" Marceline said, despite being a child she was quick on realizing the faults for humanity. I had to admit, I didn't know why we engage in war to solve problems.

"I don't know Marceline" Was all I could say to her, I wish I had all the answers to tell her, but even someone like me can't know everything.

Marceline looked down at Hambo and hugged the bear tight against her. "I'm glad you're not like the rest of them" She said. I was really happy that she has taking a liking to me but a feeling of melancholy quickly erased that feeling.

Marceline got me out of my thoughts by walking forward, determined to leave this town behind us. I hurried to the small girl and walked alongside her.

Maybe before I lose my myself to the crown I would be able to take this girl to a safe place…hopefully I'll have enough time to accomplish my goal.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**_

**Hi guys, I'm glad that people are enjoying this little fan-fiction of mine. I've already gotten three favorites since I put chapter 2 up. :D Thanks guys, I really appericiate it! I'd also like to give a shoutout to LoniganTheDragon for reviewing my story ^_^ I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and don't forgot to leave reviews.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I don't own Adventure time or its characters.**

* * *

**Simon's POV**

Hours had passed since we passed through the town. Our current location was a think forest; I figured that it would be safer to travel somewhere that's not out in the open and where we didn't have a greater chance of being attacked. But that didn't mean that the two of us would be safe here, danger could come anytime and anywhere.

Marceline had fallen asleep a long time ago shortly after nighttime had fallen; I carried the sleeping girl while wandering through the forest. My current objective was to find a place to stay for the night.

Luckily my eyes caught sight of a nearby cave, walking cautiously to the cave I had my guard up ready to be faced with an attack. When I got closer to the cave I heard growling coming from it, stopping me in my tracks. I knew better than to get closer instead I waited for the enemy to come out after me.

It was a pack of wolves that came out of the cave, their bodied lacked body fat allowing some of their bones to be visible. I could also see wounds and injuries on them too and that's when I quickly noticed that their pack was very small, compared to the normal amount of wolves that would make up a pack.

They were craving for food, desperate to fight for it too. Bloodlust could easily be seen in their eyes as they surrounded me slowly, prepare to attack and kill.

It was not until one of the wolves charged at me I immediately used my ice power; ice began to form at their feet, refusing to stop until their whole bodies were frozen in it. I then levitated the frozen corpses, and throwing them far away from my current spot. I refused to allow Marceline to see the gruesome sight of lifeless bodies; I looked down at the girl. To my surprise she was still in a deep sleep, unaffected by the noise around her.

I entered the cave and carefully placed Marceline down on the ground and took a jacket out of my bag. It once belonged to Betty I kept it as a reminder of her. I put it to use by using it as a blanket, covering Marceline with it. Once the girl was settled, I sat beside her but I was unable to sleep, worried that we could be attacked while we were sleeping. My only option was to stay awake, looking out for potential danger that could be a threat to Marceline.

The moon had disappeared but the sun took its place. Morning had finally shown itself and Marceline had woken up rather early when the sunlight came in contact with her face. We spent our last moments in the cave by eating my supply of food. But it wasn't much. We ate pieces of stale bread and apples that I collected in this forest.

"Simon, where are we going now?" Marceline asked as we prepared to head out. "After we get out of this forest we will have to go to another town to search for food" I informed the small girl. She looked sad by the news I gave her. She wasn't looking forward to going to another destroyed town. Marceline only replied with a nod, signaling that she understood that there was no other option.

After exiting the forest and passing through open fields we got to another city, and this city didn't look as affected as the previous towns and cities did. A few of the buildings were still standing and there was more remains of stores and small house too. I lead Marceline into several houses but sadly, the few that we entered had food that was old and moldy, unsanitary for any person to eat.

Our luck had be proven to exist when we entered the last house, the kitchen contained all kinds of food that was still able to be eaten. When I was in the middle of searching for more supplies I felt and tapping on my leg.

I looked down to see marceline, her hands were currently filled with all sorts of candy. "Simon, Look what I found!" She announced, proud of her discovery. "Can I take this along? Please?" she asked, I smiled, glad to see her new mood of happiness. "Of course you can" Marceline cheered, her eyes shining with joy, she even had a big smile across her face. "Thank you Simon!" She said in joy "Can I look around the other rooms of the house?!" there wasn't any threat in this home and the city was deserted so I figured that it was okay for her to roam around.

"Sure, but only the rooms. Don't go outside, okay?" She nodded and took off to go explore. I continued to search through the entire kitchen, smiling to myself after seeing Marceline's mood. I was glad that she was quick to recover from what she saw yesterday but it was rather weird in a way. A child that was as young as she was would be traumatized for a long time. Maybe Marceline was used to seeing the horrific sights of the war.

**Marceline's POV**

After looking through the children's bedroom I ran down the hallway, playing with an airplane I had found. I imitated the sound of a plane, pretending that it could really fly.

"Come...child" I stopped silent when I thought to have heard a voice. I looked downstairs, seeing if anything was here but I didn't see anything. Maybe I was just imagining it.

"Come..to me little one" I heard the feminine voice again, it sounded familiar in a way. I slowly went downstairs to investigate. I jumped in surprise when I saw the front door opening slowly, revealing the outside world. "Marceline...please come to me" the voice pleaded, I knew now that the voice was coming from outside. Slowly I walked out glancing around to see if anyone was out here.

**_Slam!_ **

The front door had somehow slammed itself shut. I panicked and tried to open the door but there was no use, it was locked...then I heard a demonic laugh, turning my head I was face-to-face with a human-like creature.

**Simon's POV**

"SIMON!" Marceline screamed my name at the top of her lungs, I panicked, and dropping the food products out of my hands I rushed downstairs with all my might. I then heard Marceline screaming again, I turned to the front door and busted it down, only to see a horrific since in front of me.

A humanoid creature had Marceline in its grasp, its eyes were glowing with a crimson red color and its body was fully gray and thin. Like the wolves, this creature had absolutely no body fat on it. The creature stared at me with its evil red eyes, snarling at me with its canine-like fangs. Suddenly it teleported to my side grabbing my arm and baring its fangs into my skin and sucking my blood.

Once the beast had removed it's fangs from my flesh it began to change its form, I was stunned at the form it took. It had transformed into a women with light browm hair with black eyes, she had pale white skin and glasses too.

There before me was a perfect replica of Betty.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:** _

**Six reviews already?! I'm so happy that you guys like this story! ^_^ It even inspired me to finish this chapter as fast as I could. And I would like to give shoutouts to Vincent victor crowley, Kurama159, guest, and Renbird. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! :D**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I do not own Adventure Time or the characters in any way.**

* * *

Simon's POV

I stood, dumbfounded at the fake Betty. I couldn't process what had happened as quickly it was like my brain stopped functioning. I knew it wasn't her, for she had left this world long ago but for some reason I couldn't make myself attack the demon. It was as if the beast also had an effect on my movements.

"Simon..why..why did you hurt me?" The fake Betty said, with a saddened look on her face. That one sentence caused the memories of Betty to wash over me, I couldn't stand the emotional pain that had struck me. "You're not Betty! You're just an imposter! Why don't you just show you're true face again instead of hiding in an illusion?" I snapped

"You put that cursed crown before your love for me...you made me suffer Simon..It's all your fault" She said, I was stunned. How did this demon know about my past? And then it hit me. I've heard about these creatures during my research, they were changelings. Beings that can take your memories and use it against you. Their main power is their ability to shape shift into any form.

The fake-Betty smiled devilishly at me, before her human hand had transformed into a monstrous claw. She had swiped her claws at me tearing through the skin on my chest. Blood poured out as I put my hand over the open wound, breathing heavily. "SIMON!" Marceline gasped at the sight me getting injured. Without a second thought she ran to me. "Marceline, Run away! Don't come over here!" I pleaded to the girl. Hoping that she would do as I asked.

But it was too late. Another changeling had teleported in front of Marceline, stopping her in her tracks. She was immediately picked up viciously by the changeling, Marceline struggled to be released from its grasp but it was just a lost cause. This demon had the same evil, insane smile on its face before sinking it's fangs into Marceline's skin. She screamed in pain as a response, trying to prevent her tears from streaming down her face.

This changeling did the same as the other and transformed into a woman, who resembled Marceline in a way. Her hair was raven-black and reached down to her waist, her skin was a pale white and her eyes were a dark blue. "Mommy?!" Marceline said, stunned by what she was seeing.

"That's right honey. But why are you so surprised to see me. I thought you would've been happy to see your mother alive and well" she said, still clutching on to Marceline.

"But you died...I saw it...you protected me...when that human shot you" Marceline stuttered. "Yes I did indeed" Her human teeth suddenly converted back to those filthy sharp canine teeth "And it was your fault, you foolish little child!" I panicked when the changeling was preparing to stink its teeth into Marceline again but I was unable to move.

And then, I felt the crown trying to take over. I tried to fight it but in my weakened condition I wasn't able to. The insanity had took over

Marceline's POV

I screamed when I saw those teeth coming for me. Despite my fear, I knew it was the end for me as I closed my eyes, afraid to see what was going to happen.

Moments had passed and nothing had happened, I opened my eyes to see the demon fully consumed in ice. I had released myself from its icy grasp and saw Simon fighting the other demon. I was at a safe distance from the scene too; I was surprised when Simon was using some weird kind of ice magic. I never thought that he had that kind of ability. But something was strange about Simon, as he fought the demon I could hear creepy laughing coming from him

He finished the demon off by stabbing it in the chest with ice formed like an arrow. I smiled, happy that we were safe and ran up to him. But I stopped in my tracks when he turned to me. I shivered in fear by what he looked like. His eyes were glowing blue, he was smiling, which looked really creepy and his insane laugh only made it worse. This wasn't the Simon I knew, or was it. Could this be the true Simon? Was he like the power-hungry humans that I have seen in the war?

Cold tears streamed down me face as I backed away from Simon, I wasn't able to hold my emotions in any longer. I knew the truth; I was the only being that still had a hold of sanity.

Simon's POV

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed finally being able to fight off the insanity. The first thing that reached my ears was crying. I turned my eyes to Marceline. Her eyes were filled with terror and her whole body was shaking.

"Marceline.. I.." I didn't know what to say, she had witnessed what I was slowly becoming. I took a step closer to her but she only stepped away. "You're...you're just like everyone else...you let your power take control over you...YOU'RE JUST LIKE THOSE STUPID HUMANS!" She snapped.

"Marceline, please I'm not...just let me explain" I tried to get closer to the child, desperate to reason with her. "Stay away...Don't come near me" She said. I did the exact opposite of what she demanded. But Marceline did what anyone would do in a situation like this.

She ran away.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

**Yep, I left you guys on a cliffhanger yet again! XD but don't worry the next chapter will be out very soon! **

**And don't forget to review or PM me! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **_

**I'm happy to get this chapter done, I guess it's because I can't leave the house due to my cold. XD But it's okay, I'll have more time that will be focused on writing my stories, I don't plan to abandon this story at all! :D Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy this little chapter!**

**But before we start I would like to thank Vincent Victor Crowley for the review, and I'd like to credit to Renbird for giving me inspration and ideas for this story, I really appericiate it! I would also like to thank Kurama159 for her reviews, I loved reading your predictions for this story!**

**And don't forgot to rate and review :D**

**Disclaimer Time!**

**I do not own Adventime or it characters in any way, but I wish I did! :P**

* * *

I ran in fear on the empty streets of the scarred city, I ran as far away from Simon as I possibly could. I told myself and people close to me have told me that I should never trust anyone who I would meet during the war or after the war. It was stupid of me to trust Simon, and I was stupid to actually think that this forsaken world would have any sanity left. I guess I consider myself lucky to still be alive after everything that's happened.

"Marceline! Please wait!" Simon Pleaded, I'll admit his that his desperate, pleading voice saddened me a little. But I knew better than to give in to him. This encouraged me to run faster.

I was even lucky right now, Simon hasn't caught me and I haven't encountered any monsters neither. But that luck didn't last long when I rounded a corner. I saw a little red demon, who was even shorter that horns stuck out of its head but didn't acknowledge my presence. Instead his attention was on a crimson red axe that he picked up from the ground.

"Hudson has been here..." I heard the demon say to himself. Hold on. Hudson?! He was talking about my father! He must be in this world trying to find me! The demon struggled to pick up the axe since it was bigger that the demon.

I was about to notify the demon of my presence, but it was too late. He had teleported himself back to the Nightosphere. I was crushed, I had a chance to find safety, I could've returned to the Nightosphere and be safe and sound right now. I fell to my knees and began to cry, I was tired of running and fighting for survival. I wanted to believe that I could find Dad but I knew that that possibility was slim, I didn't even know where to start looking.

I felt droplets of rain pour down from the sky, but I just stayed in my position not caring about getting wet from it. Then I heard the nearby sound of footsteps running to me, but I still stayed in the same spot knowing that Simon had caught up to me but I didn't attempt to run. I was going to accept my fate.

Simon's POV

Rain had fallen from the cloud covered sky as I was getting closer and closer to Marceline, I noticed that she was sitting on her knees on the concrete sidewalk, not moving at all. Her clothes and hair was soaked and droplets of rain stuck to her skin. I could hear the child sopping and weeping, her hands covered her pale face as she cried to herself.

"Marceline" I said quietly and calmly, I crouched down next to her and carefully put my hand on her shoulder but she reacted by pushing my hand off of her. "Stop...If you want to end my life, go ahead. You're be doing me a favor be doing so" Marceline said with her face looking away from me. "I'll finally see my Mommy's smiling face again if you do" I felt so terrible, I could've prevented Marceline from seeing me like that. If only I didn't give up as easy as I did.

My hand glowed with a light shade of blue slowly forming ice, Marceline looked up and shook with fear, she immediately covered her face with her hands. "You mustn't be afraid" I said softly, I tapped on her shoulder ever so lightly and held out a rose, which was made entirely of ice. Marceline looked up at the gift I presented to her and gasped. "You're not going to hurt me?" She asked quietly. She looked up at my face. Her once-innocent black eyes met my white ones. I put my hand to her face and proceeded to wipe away her tears.

"I would never hurt you Marceline. All I want to do is protect you from the dangers of this world" I said to the girl. "But what happened when you were fight those demons? It was as if you lost all of you're sanity" she said, accepted the rose I had made for her. I was expecting her to ask that. I sighed and begun to explain.

"It's because of the crown I wear, its the source of my power, but its also the cause of the insanity you witnessed. I'm usually able to fight it off. But I couldn't due to my injury. I wouldn't doubt it if you see it again in the future. I understand if you want to part ways, Marceline. I don't want you to get hurt because of me" I explained to her. Marceline looked at my chest to see the injury I had gotten but gasped when she saw that every trace of the injury was gone. It was as if I had never gotten hurt.

"The Crown also heals me from any injury I sustain" I pointed out. Marceline simply nodded. "I understand, and I'm sorry for fearing you, I should've known better" Marceline said, her voice filled with Melancholy. She truly regretted her actions. "Its fine, if I was in your position I would've done the exactly same" I told her. I stood back up and offered my hand to Marceline and helped her up too. She stumbled on her feet before embracing me in a tight hug.

The rain had come to a stop as I stood, surprised by her sudden action."You're the only one left that I can trust, I promise to never leave your side, Simon." She said, crying as she hugged me tighter.

"And I won't leave yours, I promise" I said to the crying girl, slowly embracing the child in my arms. Trying to comfort her and calm her down, she cried for awhile, letting out the emotions that she had kept inside her for so long.

I then noticed that she cried herself to sleep. I held on to her, prevent her from falling to the ground. My sight turned to the sky, night was approaching. I decided to seek refuge in one of the houses, I carried Marceline into a small house. Entering into a master's bedroom and laying her on the king sized bed. I then took the time to barricade the house to ensure our safety.

Once I had entered the bedroom again I saw Marceline fast asleep, but she was tossing and turning too. I suddenly remember Hambo and took himout from my bag and carefully placed it in Marceline's arms. I saw her smile as she felt the plush toy and hold it close to her as she slept.

"Sweet dreams, Marceline" I whispered before leaving the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Auther's note:**_

**I'm so surprised that I haven't gotten writer's block on this story yet. I guess that since I'm finished with exams I can focus more on writing this. In this chapter there will be a new character but it's an OC. XD Trust me, I think you guys will love what I have in store for this character and his role thoughout the story! :3 **

**Well I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! And please don't forget to review and critique! **

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I don't own Adventure time or its characters in any way.**

* * *

Marceline's POV

A few days have passed and Simon and I have long left the city and its dreadful memories behind. I didn't know where we planned on going and neither did Simon. And I didn't mean where next destination I meant when this is all over. Is there a sanctuary in this hellish world? There could be a chance; I mean we couldn't be the only survivors left...could we?

I was lost in thought as we traveled across an abandoned cornfield. I needed answers. Why did the Mushroom War begin? What or who was the reason for it? If there were survivors then why haven't we encountered any? I felt my head begin to ache. I was stressing out about this way too much.

I glanced at Simon, his crown that he had attached to his pants stirred up more questions. If the crown hurts him then why does he continue to use it? And what power does the crown truly have over people? I wanted to ask but I had a feeling that I should keep my thoughts to myself and besides its too early to bring up the crown after what happened. It will probably be best to mention it later on.

We noticed a nearby barn, the red paint was slowly peeling off of it and the doors to it had been detached. It was still daytime, but it was the afternoon too so there was no use in finding a place to rest right now so we just passed by it.

But I stopped in my tracts when I heard laughing coming from the roof of the barn. There stood a man; he looked like he was in his twenties. He had pale white skin and bright red eyes. His hair was as gray as smoke and his attire consisted of blue jeans with holes located at the knee area. His t-shirt was pure black and he wore a white coat that was completely unzipped.

"well look at what we got here. I never expected to see a couple of passerby's" He said, with a smug grin on his face. "Excuse me! Are you a survivor?" I asked curiously, maybe some of my questions would be answered today. His cold red orbs met my black pools, his stare made me shiver.

"You could say that" He replied with a smug attitude. I noticed that this guy had fangs like that of a vampire. "But I might be the only sane being that you too will ever see again." He floated in the air and came down to continue his rant. "It's sad; I witnessed so many innocent lives being wasted in the war. It's such a pity." I couldn't tell if he was speaking with honestly or if he was just being sarcastic.

Simon stood in front of me, in a defensive position. "Whoa! I'm don't have any beef with y'all. Just relax old man" He said.

"Who are you?" Simon asked bluntly. The man chuckled to himself and smiled smugly. "I go by a lot of names, most people address me as Blake the Vampire King, but I like to be called Blake. I'd prefer for people not to address me with that long title, it's quite annoying" He said. I hoped that this man wasn't planning on sinking his fangs into us.

His glance turned down to me. "Well that's pretty rude, child. If I really wanted your blood then I simply would've ambushed you two" I gasped, shocked that he could read my mind. "Sorry" I managed to say, this guy really creped me out in a way, he was odd in a way.

"Tell me Blake, what is your business with us?" Simon asked, it was obvious that he didn't trust Blake either. "What, I can't have a simple little chat? It's been really lonely here and I just want some company" His smug attitude really annoyed me, how can someone act this carefree and relaxed after everything that has happened.

"Oh and by the way you guys aren't even close to the nearest town, the trip there on foot would take a whole day. And it's pretty stupid to travel during dusk. I would suggest taking refuge now" He suggested to us. "And why should we trust you?" Simon pointed out. Blake smiled "Because unlike other beings in the world, I still have a strong hold on my sanity" those were his final words before he materialized away.

After reflecting about what Blake had said to us Simon decided to believe his words. We decided to stay in the barn for the night. The inside of it had the strong stench of animals in it although there were no animals in sight, maybe the creatures had escaped their captivity, but for some reason it felt weird, I shrugged the feeling off and prepared to have lunch with Simon.

It was the middle of the night, I tossed and turned trying to go to sleep but couldn't. I had a feeling that I was being watched. I walked carefully and quietly outside to prevent Simon from waking up. Once I was outside I looked around my surroundings, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Nothing was here and the only sounds I heard was the blowing wind.

I rubbed my eyes and turned to go inside but stopped when I felt a presence from behind. I turned and gasped when I saw Blake standing very close to me. He still had that smug smile across his face "Don't you know it's dangerous to go outside at this time?" He asked

"Y-yes I do. But that's not of your business. What are you doing here? Are you planning to kill me?" I asked the tall man. To my surprise his smile turned into a frown. "Child, I've seen too much slaughter in this forsaken world. Do you really think that I'm going to do what those dumb humans have done?" He explained.

"I guess not, but if your not going to hurt me then why did you come back here?" I asked him, curious to hear his reply. "I felt the need to give you an offer" He held out his hand, waiting for me to take it. I took a moment to think about my next movement. "You can trust me, I promise" I could tell that he was speaking the truth. So I simply nodded and took his hand. He smiled and held my hand tight before levitating to the sky; he began to fly away from the barn.

I could only wonder what was in store for me and if I had made the right decision by trusting him.

* * *

_**Author's note:** _

**So, what did you guys think about Blake? He'll be an important character to this story's plot, so you guys will be seeing more of him! I'd love to hear your opinions on this chapter and your predictions too! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note:_**

**Hey guys, so school is starting back in a couple of days so it might cause an issue to work on future chapters, but I promise to make time and dedicate it to my stories but I'm currently writing part of the next chapter so it should be up really soon. **

**Anyway enjoy this chapter don't forget to review or PM me, it will be really appericiated. :D**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**I do not own Adventure time or any or its character's but if I did I would make a spin-off series of Fionna and Cake! XD**

* * *

We flew high above the ground; I felt the chilly night air coming in contact with my face. I'll admit it felt good but I was still worried about what would be awaiting me, not to mention that I was afraid of falling. Despite the fact that Blake held my hand very tightly the possibility haunted the back of my mind.

I looked down at the world below us, I could bluntly see the ruins of a rather big city, and for some reason it gave me a nostalgic feeling. Blake smiled down at me before speaking "That used to be New York. Even though the city is destroyed its statue wasn't" Blake pointed out a distant figure, as we got closer I could make out what it was. It was the statue of Liberty; I was surprised that it still stood tall after the war.

"I'll admit, the humans were quite good with making beautiful pieces of art. Do you agree?" I just nodded, my eyes were glued to the statue, this wasn't the first time I had seen it. And then it hit me. It was a few years ago when my Mom and I snuck out of the nightosphere and spent the day here. I remembered us visiting times square, going to the Statue of Liberty and watching one of the Broadway play's...what was it called...I remember that is was a musical about a French peasant's quest for redemption after serving jail time for stealing bread. I just couldn't remember the name of it...

"Ah, that musical would be known as Les Miserables. I remember when it was first put on Broadway" Blake said. How could I have forgotten about his power to read minds? "Enough chit-chatting. I want to know what you wanted me for" I demanded. Blake just chuckled to himself. "I already told you, I'm giving you an offer. You just have to wait until we reach our destination" Blake explained. Well so much for getting answers out of him, "Could you at least tell me where you plan on taking me?" I asked, "And ruin the surprise!? I'm afraid not, child." He joked.

"I have a name, you know!" I pointed out, annoyed by him toying with me. Blake's smug smile crept on him face "I know you do, Marceline. That old man you force yourself to be with only had thoughts on you." Blake explained. "What do mean force myself to be with him?" Now I was demanding answers.

"Silly Marceline, I know a lot about this planet, it's history, and more importantly the crown that Simon possesses. I'm fully aware of what it capable of doing to a mere mortal. I know that the crown slowly drives its victims to insanity and its doing the same with Simon too" I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off. "Despite you're bond with Simon, you're also afraid of what he is capable of." Blake pointed out

"Stop! Stop messing with me and stop reading my mind!" I begged, I couldn't take it anymore. This man was about to drive me crazy! "Sorry, I guess I got carried away, I swear to you that I won't toy with your mind anymore...I guess I'm just used to using my powers as a source of entertainment" Blake said.

"Well I refuse to be your little source of entertainment! Got it!" I snapped at the gray-haired man. And as to be expected he just chuckled at me instead of taking me serious. "Hey, I already said that I won't play any mind games with you. Geez, you're no fun" Blake pouted. I just rolled my eyes at him. He might be the Vampire King but despite his rank, I refuse to give him any respect. I just ignored him and looked down at the ground, but to my surprise I didn't see a trace of land. Blake was currently flying above the ocean. I only heard the sounds of crashing waves as I was lost in thought. Just haw far was this place he was taking me?

"Well, were here!" Blake said, descending us back onto the ground. I was relieved to touch land again. Anyway the place that we had descended to was a small island. There was nothing unique or stunning to the small piece of land. That's what I thought until we went into a small cave that had contained a portal leading to god knows where.

"Ah, so you managed to bring the child" I jumped in surprise when I heard a different voice coming from behind us. Both Blake and I turned, instead of seeing a demon or monster I saw a woman. She was only a few inches shorter than Blake, but they shared similar traits. They both had the same bright red eyes and their skin was pale white. The only difference between them was her dark blue hair and her attire, which consisted of mainly red.

"Of course, my beautiful Lydia" He leaned in and gave the woman a soft kiss on the lips before a big smile crept on his face. "Have you informed her about our offer yet" Lydia asked, patiently waiting for an answer. "That's what I'm about to do" He turned away from Lydia and went to me. He went down to his knees to meet with me at eye level. I was really surprised when I saw that his common smile was replaced with a frown. He actually looked serious.

"Now Marceline, listen carefully, because I'm only going to address it to you once. I'm giving you a choice to finally leave this world" He pointed to the portal. "That portal leads into my dimension that I govern and lead, you will be able to go there if you accept these conditions" Conditions? What could he possibly want from me. I decided to not object so instead I kept quiet and listened to his words." To be able to live in this dimension you will have to allow me to change you into a vampire and sevre me like the rest of my followers do" I shivered, I wanted to stay the way I was, but would I really be willing to refuse his offer, this might be the only chance I get to leave this dangerous world.

"And what about Simon, is he allowed to come too?" I asked, praying that he would say that one simple word: yes. Blake just shook his head. "That man is too much of a threat to us, he'll have to stay here" He finally informed me.

I just stood there. What was I going to do? I couldn't leave Simon behind, but I desired to be safe and sound. I thought about his decision for a few minutes before finally coming up with a conclusion.

I just hoped that the choice I made was the right one.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a while, school just started back last week so it got in the way of working on my stories but I promise that I'll do as hard as I can to update sooner. And thank you all for reviewing! I haven't chcked up on this storie for a few days so I was really happy to see some more reviews from you guys. :D**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I don't own Adventure Time in any way, but I wish I did. XD**

* * *

**Marceline's POV**

Blake had a smug look on his face; I knew instantly that he knew that I was ready to give him my final decision to his offer. "So are you ready to become my faithful servant! I promise you that you have made a wise decision to join me!" Blake assumed. I gazed upon his red orbs, "No...I'm not joining you, I refuse to be as desperate enough as to become your little servant just to escape this forsaken world" I answered, positive about the decision I had made.

"And that's your final decision?" Blake said with a serious look on his face and without a beat of silence I said, "Yes, it is" Blake just looked at me as if I was stupid and rolled his eyes at me. "What a stupid choice to make, you could've saved yourself from the dangers of this world! Foolish child, do you want to die!" Blake snapped, I was left surprised at his change of mood. I never expected someone like Blake to be as serious as this.

"I'm going to live though this! I've managed to do so far! And for your information my choice might be stupid to you but it isn't to me. I refuse to leave Simon to suffer in this world alone! And I won't lose hope! We will find a haven; a sanctuary that the both of us will be able to go!" I snapped back without a second thought.

Blake remained silent before snapping his fingers, and suddenly I felt light-headed and dizzy, my vision became blurry and soon after I felt to the ground and slipped into the darkness.

**Blake's POV**

I stared down at Marceline, who was currently affected by my sleep spell. I sighed and turned to Lydia. "I'm really starting to doubt those visions of yours" I said to her. "This pitiful girl is the one who will follow in my footstep?! This girl is going to become the vampire queen!? This has to be a joke, right?" I said looking sown at the unconscious girl.

"I'm afraid not my dearest Blake and you know as well as I do that in the near future, your life will come to an end" Lydia said, I began to chuckle at her words, "I could never imagine dying" My face turned to the outside world, I stared into the moonlit sky. "I'm invincible, the greatest, and the most powerful being that exists! During my long life span nobody has been able to even lay a scratch no me" I turned back to who saw silently witnessing my rant. "Tell me love, if your visions are indeed true, then answer me this; is Marceline going to be the bearer of my death?" I asked.

"My dear Blake, you say that you are the most powerful being but you are also blinded by the truth that someone stronger than you will indeed be your murderer...I'm afraid to say that I don't know who, I don't know where it will occur and why. The vision was very blurry so I wasn't able to make out these details, I don't know how Marceline will be connected to your death nor how she will be the queen...so I'm sorry to say that I can't help you cheat death this time"

I sighed to myself, remembering all the times when my enemies and assassins would risk their life to end mine, some thought that they could gain my powers by doing so, others simply wanted fame. I find it funny how they viewed my as a prize but at the same time it was sickening how low others will go to achieve their selfish goals.

I'll admit, Lydia was the one who had warned me of all threats. She allowed me to prepare for these occurrences and also take advantage of them...maybe that was what I was doing now. I had originally planned on changing the future by killing Marceline; I feared that she could be my murderer. But upon my encounter with her, I couldn't bring myself to do so...I showed mercy. Which was something that I thought I had lost long ago. I've taken many lived over the years and yet I couldn't bring myself to take hers as well.

"Tell me Lydia; is it wise to take an innocent life for my own selfish gain? I'm I becoming like those humans?" I asked her, curious to hear her opinion on this. Lydia hesitated as her glance went to the ground. "Do you want the honest truth?" She asked in a quite voice. "Yeah" was all I had to say.

"When you informed me of your plans to take her out I wanted to tell you...I wanted you to know that you were becoming what we hated most. I just couldn't bring myself to do it" Lydia took a moment to recompose herself. "But I didn't because I didn't want you leaving my side, maybe I was being greedy too" Lydia added.

"Thank you for your honesty" was all I could say before picking up Marceline bridal style. "I don't know how the future will play out, but to be safe I'll keep an eye on the future queen" I said before teleporting her away, back to the barn.

**Marceline's POV**

A breeze came into contact will my bare face; it also caused the dew-covered grass to rustle from below me. The feeling had awoken me, my eyes slowly opened and the first thing I saw was the morning sky above me. I yawned and rubbed my tired eyes. Why was I outside in front of the barn, was I sleepwalking?" I thought to myself, suddenly the memories from last night washed over me. It must've been Blake who put me here, but what happened when I had passed out? And why would he make an offer with me when he barely knew me?

"Marceline? Are you around?" I voice from inside the barn announced, I knew it was Simon who was looking for me. I stood and thought about Blake's offer, sure it would've been reliving to finally leave this world but I couldn't leave Simon, He was the one who had stayed by me when I needed it the most. And actually, I was starting to view him as a father rather than a friend.

Then I heard the barn door open from behind, I turned to see Simon who had a concerned looked on his face. "Marceline, there you are. What are you doing out here?" Simon asked. I decided that it would be best to not inform him of last night and just mention it in the future. "Sorry, I was just enjoying the sunrise" I said, with a smile on my face.

"Hudson! Your Majesty!" A little red demon said in a panic, rushing to his ruler known as Hudson who was busy looking desperately for something. This was a routine that he and his minions were doing daily.

"What is it, my minion?" Was all that he said while searching through the ruble of skyscrapers, not paying any attention to the tiny demon. "We found your wife but..." The demon was cut off short when Hudson rushed over to his minion, anxious to what else he had to say. "Please tell me where you found her. And my dear Marcy, is she with her?" Hudson asked with much concern. His minions were very surprised to see their ruler like this. Ever since his family went missing in the war, Hudson has been spending every moment by searching for them, never getting a moments rest nor did he eat as often. It was as if he didn't even care about himself anymore.

"Sir, Lucy...she is dead, we found her corpse laying in the derbries of the city" Hudson was silent, usually when a minion delivered bad news or a simple request he would usually use his powers to simply toy with them to lighten his mood. But this time was different; he was so determined to find the ones that he loved and spend days. No weeks trying to find them but to only find out that his beloved was now gone. He started to doubt that his daughter was alive too. There was one word that could describe Hundon now: broken.

"As for your daughter, her whereabouts are known." Hudson look a moment to recompose himself, he was lead by the demon to where his wife's corpse was laying, when his eyes saw her bloody and decaying body he felt like vomiting. The woman he loved most was no longer with him. Hudson knew that she wouldn't live forever due to her life span as a human but knowing so, he never wanted to lose her.

"Prepare a funeral for her in the nightosphere, as for me I will search this wasteland for my daughter...it won't be until I find her that my Lucy's soul can rest in peace"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm SO sorry for not updating for awhile, school is really getting in the way of writing ;~: I would like to thank BookWormOfBibliophile, Shadown478, Vincent victor crowley, bb girlcool, FanO'theNinja121, mattdell201234, and AdventureTimeWithFionnaAndCa ke for their reviews, it made me so happy to read them! So please keep the reviews coming, I love hearing from you guys! **

**And yes this chapter is pretty short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapters.**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**I don't own adventure time in any way**

* * *

The city was dull and lifeless, there wasn't a trace of life and everything was silent. But weeks ago the wrecked city was filled with the screaming from a young girl and the growling of two changelings fighting against a white-haired man. The two corpses laid on the ground rotting slowly at the spot. A shadow of a woman was cast above the bodies as she stared at her dead henchmen

"The stench is absolutely revolting" She said in disgust. Her hair was long and pure black, but it looked very greasy. Her skin was a gray color and her teeth were sharp and pointy like her changeling henchmen had. "What a shame" Without a second thought, she kicked one of the corpses and growled. "I gave you two one simple job how hard is it to kill a demon child?!" She sighed and cursed to herself. Hopefully that damn child is still nearby.

She then thought about Hudson, the man that she once loved. She devoted her life to loving him, having him in her life she felt complete because of him, until she found out that he had a stronger love for someone else. A human. This enraged her, how could Hudson love a stupid human and not her. The pain he caused was unbearable to her so she decided that if she could be happy then he couldn't be happy.

She originally planned on killing his wife but someone else already beat her to it, so she would have to kill the next best thing, his daughter; Marceline Abadeer.

"I will find you Marceline, just wait. Your life will be mine." She said before teleporting away.

Blake's POV

I stood on the roof of an apartment building, watching the woman disappear into thin air. "Nice job telling your plans out in public" I smirked, glad to hear this piece of information. Things were getting very interesting but I had to be cautious, Marceline's life is in stake after all.

I was still surprised that I had caught sight of the legendary Changeling Queen also known as Lucy. I've heard so much about her during my life but never seen her before. I read her every thought and looked downy on the queen. Taking another life out of vengeance is really pathetic, especially if its to get payback for heartbreak.

"Blake, it would be best to be careful, Lucy might be the one who might kill you" Lydia said, standing behind me. "Come on, you've got to be kidding! That bitch won't stand a chance against me! Did you see her? She's too obsessed and blinded by revenge. You do know that Changelings are at their weakest when their emotionally hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, I do know but I could sence that her strength was weakened but despite that, her amount of power is still beyond yours right now" Lydia informed me.

"Well then, let's just wait, her emotions are slowly eating away at her strength. I'll just strike when the time is right" I smiled smugly awaiting about what will happen now that the Changeling Queen is involved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**Oh my glob! Its been too long since I last updated! I'm very sorry for making everyone wait so long, scholl has been getting in the way of everything, but now I'm finally on spring break so I have plently of time to write more chapters!**

**I really like to thank everyone for reviewing my story, I love the feedback and suggestions ya'll give me very much! ^_^ Oh and I recently saw the new Simon and Marcey episode, I enjoyed it very much and that also inspired me to get this chapter out as soon as possible. **

**By the way I've been looking for a beta reader for this story, so if anyone is interested please message me :D**

**Okay enough of my rambling, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

"Simon! Simon! Come look at what I found!" Marceline asked looking pretty proud of what ever she found. We had traveled for a while and since our food supply was low it was necessary to go to another damaged city. This city seemed worse than the others too, it was quick to assume that more warfare happened around these parts, even the forest we wandered through was in the same status as this city. We even came across the rooting bodies of fallen soldiers and to my surprise Marcy didn't cry or show fear it ws obvious that the young child had grown accustomed to seeing these disturbing things. These facts were very saddening, a child as young as her should never see or experience anything like this, a child should be happy and enjoy their childhood and do average things like play on a bike or even play video games, not hide and fight for survival

"Simon!" Marceline said, sounded impatient. I snapped out of my thoughts and did what she wanted. Marceline was currently looking in a roughly damageed and rusty car. Once I got up to the girl she turned around with a toothy grin on her face. She held a dog/wolf like thing. It was black and had bright demon-like red eyes. "Isn't Fuego the cutest!?" Marceline asked. The puppy gave a happy bark and looked up at me. "Fuego?" I said confused.

"I named him Fuego! It really fits him" Marceline handed me the little creäture. "See? He's very warm like fire and his fur is as black as charcoal so I thought that Fuego was best suited for him!" Marceline explained with a smile on her little face.

I nodded in agreement. "That's a wonderful name" I stated. "Umm...Simon, I was wondering if he could come along with us" I expected for her to ask this, she seemed really close to this creäture. "I'd like to say yes, but what about food? We barely find any food for ourselves" I pointed out. "It's okay Simon! Fuego doesn't eat food, he gets nourishment from the exposure of heat or the sun, its kind of like photosynthesis!" Marceline explained, I was quite surprised how did Marceline know so much about this creäture. I mean, it looks like a dog that could've been mutated from the war.

"My Dad always told me about the fire wolves when I was in the Nightosphere, actually these creatures originated from the Nightosphere but some had recently escaped from there and came to this world, but I don't know the reason why Dad would let them come here" Marcey said, she looked somewhat sad about mentioning her Dad. I wondered about her family, many questions invovling her dad had been in my mind for awhile now.

Why was Marceline and her Mom here when the Mushroom War stared? Why didn't they go back to the Nightosphere? And what I wanted to know was why her Father wasn't there with them? Where was he now, could he be in this world or was he in the nightosphere?

There was so many questions stirring in my mind and I was anxious to figure them out, but the most important question has haunted me since the very first day I found Marceline crying in the streets.

Could I really safe this child in time?

"So would it be alright? He's all alone out here with no one to depend on' Marceline said with aa puppy face. Well I couldn't say no to that face. "Sure, he'll be our new traveling companion!" I said. Fuego smiled and barked in joy.

"Yay! Did you hear that Fuego! We'll be together now! You will finally have someone to be with!" Marceline cheered to her new pet.

Perhaps she cheered a little too loud, Fuego looked away from Marceline and stared behind us, growling at whatever was there. "Fuego? what's the matter?" Marceline asked looking worried. We both looked behind and saw a group of creatures slowly approaching us from a distance. They were Changelings, the monsters that we dealt with a while back.

I was about to put on my crown but I was stopped when Marceline reached out and grabbed my arm, she looked up at me with sad eyes. "Simon, please don't put it on again" She said. I frowned and shook my head. "I have to Marceline, it's the only way to protect us" I told her. She looked like crying at this point. "But if you do you're go all crazy again, please lets just run away!" Marceline begged. It made my heart melt when I heard her pleading voice but I couldn't just run away, those CHangelings can easily catch up to us with they're amazing speed and teleporting skill and besides, it their was only two of them so it should be easy to defeat them.

"Marceline, take Fuego and hide" I commanded. "N-No, Simon please...don't do this! I took her hand off from my arm and put the crown on. "I said go and hide, do it now" I already felt the crown's power trying to take control but I was trying my best to prevent that. Marceline looked at me with fear in her eyes and finally did as I said, she hid herself behind a dumpster holding Fuego tightly in her arms.

I turned back to the Changelings and quickly used the crown's power to freeze them both in ice. They didn't even put up much of a fight, it seemed strange. Luckily I didn't let my guard down when more of the changeling creatures appeared, in was a big group of them too but I can't back down now.

I was about to freeze them all until I was startled by the sudden appearance of changelings that teleported around me, I was cornered and had no other choice but to fight back.

"Give us the child" One of the Changelings said with a deep, menacing voice. Child? They couldn't be referring to Marceline could they? What would they possibly want with her? "Do it and we will show mercy on you" another changeling said. "I would never do such a thing" I said. "So be it" the same Changeling said before attempting to strike at me with his sharp claws. I avoided the attack and froze the creäture before it had time to react.

I froze one changeling after another before any of them could attack me or even come close to it. I remember how I and the crown took over when I was weakened I couldn't allow that to happen again.

But it was a lost cause, more and more changelings appeared and I was soon getting tired, it wouldn't be long until the crown would try to take control again.

Then a Changeling had tackled me and pushed me onto the ground, his weight prevented me from pushing him off, he growled and was about to rip me to spreads with his claws. I closed my eyes expecting him to attack but nothing happened, I soon opened my eyes to see the Changeling looking down with a stunned look on is face and looked to be in horrific pain, that's when I noticed that he was stabbed in the stomach by a sword, the weapon had managed to go all the way through. Then a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Hey old man, long time no see!" I looked up and saw Blake with a cocky smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, I'm so sorry for not updated until now but here is the next chapter. I've just been so busy with studying for finals and working on my presentation for my english class. Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget to rate and review, it will really be appericiated! ^_^**

**I'm also still looking for a beta reader to help me out with this story too, if you want to be one then please PM me :D**

* * *

"B-Blake!" I said shocked that he had saved me. Blake's cocky smirk stayed on his face as he pushed the changelings corpse to the side and took out his hand as an offer to help me up, and without a second thought I did. "What's wrong old man, cat got your tongue?" Blake chuckled. I just rolled my eyes at him, he might be the vampire king but he is as reckless as a kid.

"And don't I get a thank you for saving you from these disgusting beings?" He pointed out. "Well yes, you do have my gratitude but there's no time for talking now" I said looking at the changelings who all began to charge at us. "Very well old man! But this won't take long" Blake then drew his sword out and around the sword formed a black aura. "Just go to Marceline right now, I'll handle this" At that very moment Blake charged at the changelings at a tremendous speed and was killing each changeling off without breaking a sweat.

I took the moment to do what Blake suggested and rushed over to Marceline's side, luckily she was still hiding along with Fuego, who was looking up at me with worry. Marceline on the other hand was sitting on the cold concrete ground, looking own with emotionless eyes, it looked as if she was trying to hold back her tears. "Marceline?" I said loud enough for her to hear me

"Simon!" Marceline cried, hugging me tightly. I saw that tears began to stream down her pale face. "Please..no more.." She sobbed, her little hangs grasped onto my shirt tightly. "I'm sick...sick of being afraid..." Marceline murmured.

I gently picked her up in my arms and embraced the child. "I know you are...I feel the same but we will get through this...we just have to be strong..." I said to the crying child.

The bloodcurdling screams of the changelings filled our ears and both Marceline and I turned our attention to where those screams came from. What I saw made my eyes widen. Over half of the changelings were dead, their corpses laid on the ground and the strong smell of blood filled the air. The remaining changelings were crowded around a house as if they were after something and my theory proved to be correct as I heard a voice from the rooftop.

"You foolish creature! Its hopeless to defeat me! I'm the almighty Vampire King! A being who's force shouldn't be reckoned with!" Blake laughed, the aura on his sword increased and static was constantly flashing around it, making a cackling sound. Blake was waiting for the changelings to finally reach the rooftop and once they were up there Blake jumped took to the skies. He pointed the sword to the changelings and swung it, this cause a wave of electric-like energy hit the changelings, their screams and howls of pain echoed throughout the city.

Blake levitated back down to the ground and his sword no longer had that aura around it either, he then turn over to us and smiled at Marceline. As he made his way over to us Fuego Wagged his tail and smiled at him instead of being defensive.

"You okay Marceline?" Blake asked. Marceline nodded. "Yeah just a bit shaken up...but wow! You were amazing out there!" Marceline said. Blake smiled and reached out his hand to her, gently petting her on the head. "Well everything is okay now! You don't have to be scared now. Just remember that Simon and Uncle Blake will be by you side thought the hard times, okay?" Blake said. Marceline just huffed at his words. "Don't treat me like a child, sure I might be little but I'm not entirely defenseless! And since when are you my Uncle?!" Marceline blurted out. Blake just chuckled at Marceline's words. "My dear Marceline, you shouldn't say such words. Because time goes by and soon you will grow up and miss your childhood. Trust me most people do" Blake said.

What was with this guy? We barely know him and he barely knows us so why would he save us? Why waste his time to help us out? It didn't benefit him in anyway shape or form.

"Come on old man, don't tell me that you already forgot that I have the ability to read mind's and that includes yours as well" Blake looked up at me unamused by what he read in my mind. "Simon isn't old, he's forty seven. Right Simon?" Marceline asked. I was silent for a moment, I was forty seven when I had first found that crown, it seemed so long ago when that crown changed my life for good. I just nodded, I figured that I would inform Marceline about my history with the crown when the time was right.

"Blake, you three are still in horrific danger" A feminine voice said from behind, causing Marceline and I to jump in surprise, fuego began to bark as an act to look intimidating. All of us turned to a woman, I had never seen her before but Blake seemed to know the girl. "Its probably more changelings, those beings shouldn't even be considered as a danger!" Blake said jokingly. The woman just shook her head in disagreement. "I'm afraid that this is no laughing matter, the threat is the _weapons_ that were made in the war, I hope you know what I'm speaking of" She said rather distressed.

"You don't mean those raincorns do you?" Blake asked. "I do, and I sense their presence too it seems that there are about twenty in a pack flying in the skies. They are very close it should be best to retreat as soon as possible" She informed us. Blake gave a worried look. "Damn, I was too caught up with the changelings to consider the possible dangers that would've happened. They must be coming due to the heavy smell of blood from the corpses" Blake cursed. Blake and Lydia both turned to us. "Its not safe here, the creatures that Lydia spoke of are very dangerous when they are in a pack, its wise to get as far as possible" Blake said to warn us.

I thought of running or hiding but Blake read my mind again and objected to the idea. "No, rainicorns will catch up to you if you run on foot. and hiding won't help either but Lydia and I can take you guys to safely. Listen I know that the two of you barely know me but believe me when I say that I'm on your side" Blake said trying to reason with us.

I guess I should give them a chance, he did save us from the changelings after all. "Alright, we will go with the two of you. But if you dare try anything sneaky I won't hesitate to use the crown" I said. Blake just gave me a smirk "There will be no need for that, now should we get going Lydia?" Blake said. Lyria gave a nob in agreement and chanted a spell and within moments we were teleported from the city and sent to a different location, it was a cave that was lit by the sun's light from outside. Marceline rushed to me with fuego and stood close to me. I only hoped that I made the right decision about trusting Blake.


End file.
